User talk:UkantorEX
The Daxia Chronicles My fanfic (involving all the MOCs in the articles I have written thus far) starts...TODAY! When I get back from going out, of course. So depending on how long said outing lasts, it might be too late to start it, in which case, it will start...TOMORROW! '' ''Has begun!' ^o^'' The end of school! :D School is finally, finally finished! Six whole weeks of freedom! But next year will be more important then ever, as GCSEs are on the horizon. First up is a mock Maths exam, the subject to which I owe freedoms such as this here Wiki, but still detest to no end, for obvious reasons. Also, said exam falls in november, my birth month (Mata Nui help it if it falls on my birthday itself...I might just go on a rampage...). But until then, sit back, relax, eat some cheerios and build pure awesomeness! P.S: I know school in america is already over, as friends on oanother Wiki have informed me some time ago, but this message is for us Brits (and any other countries' student who are still at school). Custom BIONICLE Wiki MOC contest entry ''Raksha! ^^)b'' Welcome! Re: MOC contest I'll enter Magnon, but if chosen, can he appear as an alternate universe version of the character. (my storyline is set on a different planet with different rules. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 02:40, July 15, 2012 (UTC) We have a chatroom. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 10:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I just tested the character template and the color seems to be working fine. As you probably know, if you hover your mouse over a template, you can edit it. Just type "yellow" into the box (no quotation marks) and it should appear yellow. If not, you can switch to source mode and manipulate the coding for the template like this Hope that helps [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 16:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I saw your Rahksha (?) MOC. Very nice! The MOC was very proportionate, which is often rare for female characters. However, I was wondering if you were familiar with wikia's blog system. You can put images up on that, and then people would have an easier time both finding and commenting on your MOCs. This would also get you some more publicity on the site. Anyway, good luck in the contest! ---Deus Vult! 16:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Can't wait to see more MOCs from you then. You on MOCpages? Anyway, no, a new blog does not overwrite the old one, and simply adds a new blog entry. You just have to create a new blog post rather than modifying the old one when doing so. The older ones will be archived in the 'blog' section of your user page underneath the newer ones. As for the MOC contest, I think I'll enter if I can get the pieces together (after I get home. I'm writing this from Colorado right now..). I have a couple MOCs and characters I'd like to work on anyway. I might enter Jevson's "Imperator" form once I get the latest updates on. ---Deus Vult! 17:51, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 22:11, July 16, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, and thanks. Here are two awards I think you have earned. You can copy the codes and add them to your page. Ariszek and The Veridact in paticular are very good [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 22:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) D you mean a review of a MOC or the Page. You should know, that there is a waiting list. but I'll do it if you'd like. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 20:08, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man! I'm hoping to see an even fiercer competition next year! ''Reaper of Souls'' 00:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Daylight Shadow! I will add your MoC to the list on the page, with links! I am happy that I am ALREADY getting entries....Really, Thanks! Acethemaster135 (talk) 14:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Ace The Master the Voting Time for my contest begins on September 26th, but remember, You CAN'T vote for your own MoC.... Thanks, Acethemaster135 (talk) 14:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Ace Misc. Info Hey Daylight I bookmarked that page because it seems kind of long, and i'm working on CBW right now.....But I will definetley read it! Thanks for showing it to me! Also, I saw your MoC, Derict...I would consider him a warlord, whic is for my next MoC contest....also, is Derict your Self-MoC? Acethemaster135 (talk) 16:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Yeah Raksha would be PERFECT! But you can have up to 2 entries....1 for each class! Oh and thanks for telling me you prefer Uka Acethemaster135 (talk) 19:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Hey Ukantor I was wondering, You did want me to place Raksha into the contest, right? If you did, well, good for you, because I already added her. Thanks! Acethemaster135 (talk) 14:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC)Ace The Master Hey Uka I am FINALLY writing the prolouge to my main Fan-Fic. (I never really got around to it =P) Anyway, Here's the link. By the way, it is unfinished, I just began tonight. *Sighs* Fan-Fictions, even short prolouges, take a LONG time to write. Anyway, here's the link: A Descending Darkness (The Dark Conquest Prolouge)! Thanks! Acethemaster135 (talk) 00:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 I actually meant to put 'One Of my Main fan-Fics' instead of 'My Main Fan-Fic'. Sorry Acethemaster135 (talk) 00:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Hey Uka, I have a question: when I finish the first of the White Star Chronicles, how would I find the others? (On the Monster Hunter Fanon) Acethemaster135 (talk) 00:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC)AceTheMaster135 Thanks Uka =) Thanks Uka, I really like your series, I'm still on the first title, The Legend of The Wind Wyrm. XD But anyway, I have a question: How do you make a contest/Club Banner on CBW? I really can't Figure this one out. Thanks, Acethemaster135 (talk) 22:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Hey Uka, when are you going to write The Daxia Chronicles IV? check out mine, if you want to: A Descending Darkness, and FINISH the IV Daxia Chronicles.....one question: is #IV the last one, or is it going to be 5, 6, or more? 00:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 That's okay, will you at least check out mine for the time being? (Click Here) It really helps me out..... Acethemaster135 (talk) 13:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 Oh, and do you know how to make a Banner/Note/Template for a specific Club or Contest? Acethemaster135 (talk) 13:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Acethemaster135 "screw the sheep who follow the crowd, they are weak! >;D" -UkantorEX I COMPLETELY agree with this, I love doing my own thing and rarely pay attention to what the crowd's doing, except my friends XD '''Ace the Master 22:12, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh.... I promise I'll finish reading The White Star Chronicles, and also, do you know any good MOCs by other Users that might want to join my MOC contest? Ace the Master 00:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) The "Darkness" Series I am wondering if you would be interested to enter characters for the series I am currently writing, under the name of the "Darkness" series. If you wold be interested, contact me immediately, Thanks for your time, FireDrag1091 (talk) 00:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I am setting up the Initiator "Terminals," which follows the Darkness Storyline, it will take place before the Initiator-Great Being War, and will be set to include your characters that you offered me, if you are against having me place you characters within the storyline, please contact me immediately. Thank you for your time again, FireDrag1091 (talk) 20:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Ukantor, I was wondering if you'd like to read the first few chapters of my new fanfic, The Sun Always Rises. If you get time, tell me what you think! Ace the Master 17:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Evil Idea Since we both have characters based on the 'Didact,' I have an idea. Message me at: FireDrag1091@yahoo.com to hear my proposal. Thanks for your time, FireDrag1091 (talk) 03:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Death Thanks to you, Erevayx will now kill me, and give you the position of Recordskeeper... (you Jerk). BTW, check your email--I know you might have been busy with a lot of things. RIP, Thy Final Wendigo (talk) 18:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Response...How many responses have I made? XD I would give the facebook page a like, but I don't have a facebook. If I get one, I might be able to like it! But again, I don't have facebook. Anyway, I'll try to finish reading the fanons as soon as I can. Ace the Master 21:44, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ukantor, SUrvival of the Fittest: SEason 3 is begining hopefully soon! CHeck it out! Ace the Master 21:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Contest Entry received and accepted. Thank you. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:25, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hrmm... I noticed you have surpassed me in edits yet again... :/ But I just wanted to say that Survival of the Fittest season three is beggining production. (Check the page here for more info) Ace the Master 00:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Looking for critics I was wondering if you might have time to critic my latest story, (Or what I have done so far) and critic it. The Sun Always Rises Ace the Master 00:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Well hello there Yay!!!!!! Another transformers fan! Max the paranoid android (talk) 01:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC)